<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Parallel Advent by Kaiwi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055462">A Parallel Advent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiwi/pseuds/Kaiwi'>Kaiwi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Psychological Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiwi/pseuds/Kaiwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the original, Advent Children and the remake.</p><p>Spoilers within for those who've only played the remake.</p><p>'The future is a blank page.'</p><p>What if it was Cloud whom received the supposed fatal blow?</p><p>More tags to be added later</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just finished the Remake on Hard.</p><p>Can not. Cannot, CAN'T. Choose between either of the girls. They are the only polyamory relationship I can approve.</p><p>APPROVE.</p><p>APPROVED!</p><p>This chapter is a touch short, I wasn't sure whether or not it would be...Accepted by others. I don't know how gruesome I want to get into with the horror.</p><p>Let me know if you'd like to see this continue, I am keen to continue it. Or if you have a request, just let me know! Anything that involves abusing Cloud, he is singlehandedly the most lovable, abusable and crime-magnet piece of ass in the entirety of Final Fantasy series. </p><p>Phew, okay. Now you know how depraved I am, moving on....Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midgar, the city of life. Once the streets thronged with life, now but an empty shell. Gone were the food vendors, men and women selling homemade goods from carts and baskets. The children who played amongst the crowds of the slums with their make-believe games and laughter. The steel sky that shielded man from a world too big and its freedom. Atop the steel sky, windows of fine delicacies and clothing fit for an aristocrat.</p><p>Now, all that you would find would be the crumpled ruins and dusty streets, the wind as company. Cracked sidewalks, concrete and decimated carts intermingled with glass. Occasionally, the inner parts housed desperate looters hurrying about in a shabby attempt to scrape a living.</p><p>Tifa wrenched herself away, too much sacrificed. Her lips pressed into a grimace, to think a city she once despised evoked such…Sympathetic feelings. The squeak of leather drew her attention, her fist was clenched. How long had it been?</p><p>Fatigue seeped up from her wrist into the forearm. She willed her body to release, and like a delayed connection it did. They said it was healthy to reminisce. But all it ever did was summon unbidden bitterness.</p><p>A reminder of their…</p><p>
  <em>Pyrrhic victory</em>
</p><p>First her father, taken by Sephiroth.</p><p>Then her friends, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie by Shrina</p><p>And as fate would have it.</p><p>The last vestige of Nibelheim.</p><p>
  <em>Cloud.</em>
</p><p>Tifa cupped her forehead with a hand, mocha brown locks spilled over. At least she still had everyone else. Barret, Vincent, Red, Marlene, Cid, Yuffie and…</p><p>
  <em>Aerith.</em>
</p><p>Tears blurred her vision. When all was lost, it was the flower girl from sector five that ripped her away from the clutches of despair. The same woman Cloud brought to rescue her from Don Corneo, the playful, flirtatious tease of a Cetra. Always vying and competing with her for Cloud’s affection and attention.</p><p>She wiped at the tears with the bottom of her palm.</p><p>And yet, despite all the jealousy and envy, Tifa couldn’t bring herself to detest or even disfavour her. The iridescent woman’s innocence was like the breath of life itself, the complete and utter void of malice within every fibre of her being…The perfect antithesis of Sephiroth.</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth…</em>
</p><p>A memory surfaced from the innermost depths of her mind, cracking open the barrier erected over it. Her right knee buckled before giving out, crunching into the gravel underneath and clasping the side of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut as agony erupted in the back of her head, as if someone had taken a chainsaw from within, threatening to split mind from body.</p><p>And as quickly as the pain had come, it vanished.</p><p>Daring to peek an eye open. Her surroundings unfamiliar, gone was the gravel and instead dirtied concrete slabs. The polluted air of Edge, absent. In its place, musty and…old.</p><p>She was back at the Forgotten City. Watching that fateful day unfold again.</p><p>Rays of sunshine shone through the cracks. She stood guard across from the altar separated by multiple large pillars submerged in the lake. Aerith at the altar with fingers interlaced, on her knees, praying. Cloud pushed past her and leapt pillar to pillar, a darkness in his eyes rarely seen.</p><p>Something was wrong. It was as if she was experiencing it for the first time. She clutched her chest with a pained wince. Just a muted passenger along for the ride down memory lane.</p><p>Cloud raised his buster sword into the air, preparing to cleave downward—</p><p>He froze. As if time stopped.</p><p>Tifa’s heart nearly leapt out from her chest at the sight.</p><p>Aerith’s emerald eyes fluttered open, as innocent as a dove. Smiling as she tilted her head backward to meet Cloud’s.</p><p>In that instant a tar-like substance in Tifa’s stomach rose to boil. A bitter taste crept onto her tongue.</p><p>And then a shadow fell from the ceiling, the flap of a cape and the glint of masamune. The great sword slipped out from Cloud’s grasp. The elongated blade plunged into his back and through to the ground underneath. She didn’t remember screaming. But as an observer, she did. A silent scream of horror as a piece of her was ripped from the very depths of her soul, shattering its surroundings into a million glass shards</p><p>Cloud’s final act.</p><p>To shield the last remaining Cetra of Gaia with his body.</p><p>As Barret opened fire, the silver-haired demon retreated, ascending into the sky still with their friend’s body impaled upon his blade with a haunting chuckle. The life draining from the mako touched cerulean eyes as he vanished into oblivion.</p><p>And she felt broken.</p><p>They didn’t even have enough time to say goodbye. Not before they were thrust into battle with Jenova.  </p><p>Her only hope, that he was granted a quick death.</p><p>BZZZZTTZZZZT!</p><p>Tifa’s hand darted instinctively to her cell stashed away in her pocket. She clasped at it through the leather, the scene vanished in a blink of an eye. Back at Edge again. The phone’s incessant buzzing snapped her back to the present, rising to her feet with a grunt. She retrieved the communications device and turned back towards the new-built city. She flipped it open and clicked the answer button, raising it up to ear level as she scanned the roads for any immediate dangers.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Tifa! When will you be home?” Aerith’s voice blared through the receiver excitedly. “Remember, we promised Marlene we’d watch a movie.”</p><p>“Mm.” Tifa strode to the edge of the sidewalk, glancing left and right. Recoiling as a truck passed by, too close for comfort. “I’ll be back soon. In time for dinner.”</p><p>“Dinner? Oh that’s so long!” Aerith complained with a whine, a pointed silence ensued.</p><p>Tifa learnt the first to relent, often the loser.</p><p>“Sorry.” She blurted out. <em>Damn it.</em></p><p>“…Bring back Ice cream?” It was less a question than a subtle demand filled with the promise of hugs and kisses.</p><p>Tifa sighed, shaking her head. “Fine…”</p><p>“Yippee—”</p><p>The call cut out.</p><p>Tifa glanced at the device, then did a double take. <em>She hung up!</em> Did Cloud have to suffer through this on the daily? Add herself into the mix and with her past bull-headed shyness. A reluctant smile eclipsed the downturned lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tifa paused at the city centre, Meteor Square. The town’s quick development was impressive to say the least. In just a span of a few years, high rise developments littered her surroundings and threatened to obscure what little sun her alleyway received. Not that it mattered too much, the flow of foot traffic, the promise of alcohol and good food was more than enticing enough.</p><p>Marlene, practically a certified pro in her own right at managing the bar often drew in regulars who’d grown attached to the girl’s cuteness and friendly nature.</p><p>Aerith didn’t have a place to stay in Edge and often insisted on helping, bubbly and great with customers, her presence alone paid for the rent and board. That…and the sex. God, her playful wit extended to her tongue and fingers too. And her <em>taste. Cinnamon.</em> The thought sent a shudder down Tifa’s spine, enough to elicit a minor quake in her thighs.</p><p><em>Now’s not the best time to be thinking about nightly activities. </em>Tifa’s cheeks burned, she cupped both sides. <em>On that note, ice cream. </em>She oriented herself towards the convenience store and set off at a comfortable pace under the clear skies.</p><p>Edge possessed its own charm; everyone was free to roam about. No steel sky. Space was no longer an issue unlike her time in the slums but as a result it took its own toll. People no longer grew as close or attached to each other. Sure, they were still friendly, but it lacked the attachment one formed over back in the day.</p><p>Back in the slums, everyone was like family. Now, in Edge, more like acquainted strangers. Even the familiar faces. She nodded to everyone she recognised, regulars, neighbours and occasionally strangers.</p><p>The man with a beanie and unshaven stubble, a writer if she recalled correctly. The fresh-faced male researcher often found with dark circles under his eyes but not today! The kind elderly woman whom enjoyed a few too many drinks for her age, loud but jovial. The spiky haired clay colour with sunken discoloured eyes and bony hands enveloped in foul-smelling rags, mumbling deliriously.</p><p><em>Spiky hair?</em> Tifa whipped around as the cloaked male stumbled past her, feet criss-crossing unsteadily as they teetered into an alleyway. The slap of feet against concrete receding. <em>No…No, it couldn’t be. Probably just someone— </em>She didn’t finish the thought as her body gave chase. Clasping the corner as she rounded it, searching for the figure.</p><p>Nobody else but Cid and Cloud had such outrageous haircuts. And there was something unnatural about them.</p><p>They had collapsed into the alleyway, their body angled down the slope. Bandage-like rags dipped into the rainwater runoff. Their back rose and dipped with ragged gasps.</p><p>Tifa slipped in, angling her body to the side cautiously. Crime often occurred in such alleyways, part of the anonymity the city offered courage to scoundrels and the less than savoury. The croak of their voice raked its claws against her eardrums. A mixture of sewage, stale sweat and other less than mentionable bodily discharge assaulted her nostrils.</p><p>It was simply impossible</p><p>She screened her nostrils into the crook of her right elbow, lowering down into a crouch and reaching forth with her free hand to alert the presumably male to her presence. Tap, tap, tap.</p><p>No response.</p><p>Tifa grasped his shoulder and shook him gently.</p><p>A haggard groan echoed off the walls, stirring. A bony hand scraped at the runoff, as if attempting to cup the trickle of dirty liquid. The feeble attempt to drink revealed numerous velvety scars and cuts, some still fresh.</p><p>Her stomach sank at the sight. It was evident they spent years mistreated and malnourished at the least.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>She grasped him by the wrist and pried the hand away from the contaminated source to discourage him. His emaciated figure chased after the limb, collapsing into the intersect, the hood falling away partially with an aggravated hiss. Dirty, unkempt and matted locks of hair.</p><p>Tifa flinched, a shiver rolled down her back. The unadulterated hostility in their voice caused her to release him, she retreated as they slugged around. Her voice caught in her throat, eyes widening in disbelief.</p><p>A mako glow around his dulled iris’s. They were…</p><p>An undeniable blue. A <em>haunting</em> blunted cerulean.</p><p>
  <em>Simply…Improbable?</em>
</p><p>Her voice shook, “C..C..loud?”</p><p>A flicker of recognition flashed across the feral ‘creature’. Like a mistreated animal, he lowered his head with a whimper, he began to side-crawl away. He trembled and raised his arms shooing her with wide uncoordinated swings. Terror-stricken.</p><p>Tifa rose to a half crouch, jaw still slack. The inside of her chest compressed together; she tested a step forward. She swallowed, the ball of saliva more like a snooker ball in her throat. “Cloud..? It’s…It’s me, Tifa…?”</p><p>“A…A….AUUUUGHGHGHH!” He let loose a bloodcurdling raspy scream, flailing about as if he was being assaulted by a supernatural force.</p><p>A wince creased her expression, the scream summoned forth something otherworldly from within, her insides were in a chaos. Something ached, bruised from the scream. Something so wrong, so invalid, it wrenched at her heart. Maybe it was the sight of the supposed mimicry ravaging the memory of her childhood crush.</p><p>She ripped her gaze away, unable to take anymore abuse from the doppelganger. The grotesque sight turned her stomach so violently, she retched. The screeching ceased, like the hot iron poker had been removed from his flesh. And a moment later, a crumpling noise.</p><p>It wasn’t possible…</p><p>She saw him that day.</p><p>Slain by Sephiroth</p><p>Taken into oblivion.</p><p>Taken…<em>not killed.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh…</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short chapter D:</p><p>But I think it captures emotion quite well? I dunno...Wish I had a beta sometimes but at the same time.</p><p>Saving them from my cringe work is probably a blessing xD</p><p>See if you can catch the advent children reference!</p><p>I hope you enjoy it, feedback is always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Face it Cloud…All you are…is an empty <em>puppet.</em>”</p><p>A whimper escaped his lips. He compressed himself, hugging knees to chest as if fusing the limb. The haunting voice echoed in his head, the flash of steel and the excruciating flare of anguish like lightning coursing through his veins. Then the trickle onset of numbness, the cool lick of air against open flesh.</p><p>Tendrils wriggling deep, gouging themselves into his flesh. An inky shadow gnawing into every fibre of his body. Tunnelling deep into his mind, into his soul. His beliefs, memories fading with time until vigour surged back. Tall, cold and strong—No…<em>Powerful</em>. <em>Complete.</em> He unwrapped himself.</p><p>A falter in strength, a woman, blonde with side swept bangs and a white apron with black straps. Familiar…Comfortable. Warmth. Her jaw dropped, eyes rolling upward, a trickle of tears as she fell forward. An elongated blade pierced through her chest.</p><p>He stared up in horror, his strength drained from his limbs, heavy like lead. A faint spark ignited in the pit of his stomach, rising and climbing until it filled his chest. A bonfire roaring. He clawed his way towards her, pushing through the dulling numbness in his extremities.</p><p>Cupping her cheeks as unsteady gasps spilled through her lips. Azure eyes rolled into focus; a frail smile curling into her lips, a muted croak. A visceral tear followed by the hiss of spurting crimson. Colour drained from her eyes.</p><p>His lips drew back into a silent scream. The same chilling voice from earlier whispered into his ear.</p><p>
  <em>“Puppet…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I—I don’t know, I DON’T KNOW!” Tifa cupped her right hand over Marlene’s ear, hugging the girl to her tummy whilst palming the other over her own ear. She shook her head, tears streaking down her cheeks. It was too much.</p><p>
  <em>Just make it stop…Please! </em>
</p><p>She prayed silently, over and over.</p><p>Aerith continued to peer up the staircase, a wince creased her expression as she shielded her own ears from the never-ending wail.</p><p>And then it stopped.</p><p>Tifa didn’t budge. Waiting for it to pick up again. Marlene clawed her fingers into her black zip-up vest.</p><p>“I…I think he’s okay now.” Aerith whispered gently, Tifa averted her gaze. Unwilling to witness the sorrow that another bout would summon.</p><p>It’d been hours since she barged back into the bar with the messy rag garbed male slung over her back. It was peaceful for the first hour as he rested until he began shrieking and wailing, the sudden onset of terrors startling Aerith and Marlene. They raced down away from the living quarters to retreat from the near deafening cries.</p><p>A gentle hand clasped Tifa by the shoulder and squeezed. She leaned into it, nuzzling gently with a sniff, eyes puffy as the flow of tears trickled to a halt.</p><p>“I think it’s okay now…” Aerith reassured, the gentle flower girl’s voice like a bandage across a cut. “I’m going to check, Marlene, stay down with Tifa, okay?” The hand retreated from.</p><p>Tifa sensed the girl’s head bobbing, squeaking her vest. Sitting in silence with the young girl, an adoptive daughter of sorts as Aerith’s footsteps receded up the stone staircase.</p><p>“Is…Is it really Cloud?” Marlene questioned hush-like.</p><p>“I don’t know sweetie…” Tifa lied, something in her gut told her otherwise. having known him the longest. If not for the eyes, the instinctual familiarity. But at the same time, he was a stranger, something fundamentally different from the Cloud Strife she knew. Warped and twisted.</p><p>She half-expected the screaming to pick up any second now. But everything remained still, like the calm before a storm. Then hurried footsteps tapped down the steps, Aerith hopped into view, beckoning with a hand. “He’s awake!”</p><p> Tifa hopped off her seat, peering at the flower girl, something pinched at their brows. Thumbing Marlene’s ear gently. “Marlene, can you watch the bar?” The girl withdrew from and stared up at her with wide worried eyes, answering with a firm nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aerith cast her gaze downward, staring at the spot between the bed and themselves. She didn’t have the heart to be honest about his condition. It wasn’t like she didn’t believe Tifa but there simply was a lack of activity. He didn’t respond to any stimulus, not to her voice, touch or smell. But how could she not? Just moments earlier he had been screaming, kicking and flailing in bed.</p><p>He wouldn’t drink either, at least not without aid.</p><p>She didn’t dare to call him by his name, it didn’t feel right.</p><p>“How long has he been like this?” Tifa murmured, resting her head against a forearm as she stared at her patient. Aerith’s heart squeezed painfully, even Tifa didn’t seem to have the heart.</p><p>“He was like this when I came up to check on him.” Aerith answered truthfully, “I tried to speak to him but he…He didn’t respond.”</p><p>Tifa took a step closer, reaching out with a shaky hand, still three maybe four steps too far to reach him. Her voice like a whisper, “It’s him isn’t it?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know.” Aerith wrenched her gaze away, shaking her head. “It looks a bit like him. Just…”</p><p>“Just..What?”</p><p>“W-We should bathe him. No—I’ll do it, you should watch the bar.”</p><p>“I can help.”</p><p>Aerith winced. Reaching for Tifa’s shoulder as she approached her. “Please…Don’t do this to yourself.” She clasped her hand around the smooth joint, smiling as the woman returned the gesture with her opposite hand, squeezing back.</p><p>“O…Ok.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come on big guy, up you get…” Aerith grunted as she hoisted him up by his shoulder, the putrid odour emanating from him spoke volumes of the care he received the past two years. She teetered on her toes as his full weight fell upon her side, managing by the skin of her teeth to maintain her footing.</p><p>From this close, she still possessed doubts. It was impossible to identify him underneath all the dirt and blood, no doubt from years of harsh living.</p><p>Only now did she regret rejecting Tifa’s offers to train together at the local gym. Maybe a bit of strength training would be helpful, especially when it came to clearing tables, often taking two or three trips whilst it only took Tifa one.</p><p>Aerith clomped and stumbled towards the bathroom, turning right at the hallway and progressing down with her mummified saviour, hopping and adjusting her grip as he threatened to slide off to the right and away from.</p><p>The tiled but drab grey bathroom smelt lemony, prickling through the nauseous odour of rot. Aerith groaned as she lowered herself steadily to a knee to set him by the bathtub. He flopped lifelessly onto the tiles beside her. She ignored him for now as she twisted the knobs for the hot and cold water, tapping her finger against the trickling stream to measure the temperature.</p><p>Steam filled the room, rising to her face.</p><p>“Cloud—” Aerith clapped a hand to her mouth with wide eyes, her vision blurred. Taking a moment to compose herself before trying again, “The bath’s ready.”</p><p>Next to her, the man made no effort or noise to acknowledge her words. Dull cerulean eyes trained to the walls of the bathtub, empty, lost to the void. If she didn’t know better, dead.</p><p>Aerith sat back onto her butt, she worked her fingers between ankle and brown boots, slipping the latter off followed by her socks. She set her boots and short flower sock aside, crawling over to him to inspect. His chest up slowly and then depressed at an equal pace.</p><p>As the bathtub filled, she commenced the careful task of unwrapping the foul-smelling rags, sticky strands of black ooze glued the cloth to his skin. The rags moist, heavy for their size, squishy to touch as she peeled them off. Aerith stuck her tongue out, scrunching up her features as she eyed the material before gingerly tossing the dirtied cloth off to the side.</p><p>A quiet gasp escaped her lips, the flesh underneath was like a freshly scabbed wound. Oozing blackened pus and blood. He twitched but made no effort otherwise. Aerith peeled back another rag, then another. Each one hid a wound, as if he had been cut a hundred times, allowed to heal and then patched together.</p><p>She covered mouth with forearm, retching at the thought.</p><p>The taste of bile filled her mouth.</p><p>Aerith turned away, towards the bathtub and stared into the rippling pool of heated water. She stared at her visibly pale reflection and shuddered. Goosebumps erupted across her back and worked its way up to her neck. She twisted the knobs until the stream of water ceased, glancing over to him.</p><p>A small pool of pus and blood formed underneath the scrawny male. Still half wrapped.</p><p>Aerith steadied herself with a deep breath, determined to finish the task she pleaded to save Tifa from. It was the very least she could do. Not for her girlfriend. But for the memory of her second love, saviour and guardian angel.</p><p>“Alright Aerith, you can do this…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aerith rose into a squat, looping his arm around her neck and grunted as she stood. Not minding the mixture of opaque liquid and blood, she stabilized herself before raising a knee to step into the bathtub carefully, uncaring as her pink dress darkened from the water. She wobbled as her foot touched the bottom. The water, hot, just below boiling. She eyed the man in her arms, worried the temperature might be too much.</p><p><em>“It’s barely lukewarm!”</em> Tifa’s voice popped into her head.</p><p>Right…!</p><p>She braced against the wall beside the tub, lifting her other knee and stepped in then steadily lowered him into the tub bum first followed by his lower back.</p><p>No response.</p><p>Satisfied, she carefully seated him in the tub before stepping out. Then grasped his legs still hanging over the edge, lowering them in with a gentle plop. He slipped from his seated position, beginning to sink.</p><p>“No no!” Aerith panicked, rushing over to quickly fish him out and tipped the back of his skull over the headrest. “..Better.”</p><p>The water began to darken.</p><p>A soft groan followed.</p><p>Aerith’s brows shot up and jerked away from. She braced to cover her ears.</p><p>But nothing more spilled past his lips.</p><p>Aerith lowered her arms, studying him, he seemed oddly at ease. Content to stare off into the distance, she swore his brows softened. A faint smile tweaked at the corner of her lips. Picking herself up from the floor, without breaking her gaze from as she shuffled over to retrieve a towel. She shuffled back, dipping the towel into the water and wiped at his forehead. The grime, blood and sweat caked to him underneath washed off to reveal alabaster skin.</p><p>She repeated the action for his brows, cheeks, nose and lips. The tip of the towel formed by her finger, a dirtied blackish grey by the time she finished. Her forearm ached. As did her chest.</p><p>Despite the gaunt cheeks, thin lips and sunken eyes.</p><p>Aerith shut her eyes, an uncomfortable heat filled the pocket underneath her eyes, finding release as it streaked down the corners of her face. Followed by a quiet sob. The towel slipped out from her fingers, the ache in her chest intensified until it spread to her heart like an infection. She pressed her forehead to the edge of the tub and shielded herself from the rest of the world with her arms.</p><p>It was clear now.</p><p>It was him.</p><p>It was<em> Cloud Strife</em>.</p><p>Back in the flesh.</p><p>More broken…</p><p>Than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you catch it? Please let me know in the comment section if you did!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to apologise that this chapter took a lot longer than originally intended.</p><p>My dumb ass forgot to save it and when I retrieved the autosave, I closed the wrong one and lost about three thousand words. Even had a different finish to the chapter, it's annoying me even now. Think I liked that ending more but I can't remember the right words.</p><p>Anyway, I've left plenty of hints in this one. Originally Reno &amp; Rude were going to make an appearance with their slapstick comedy but I decided to omit it since it felt out of place. Let me know what you think, should I try to include those two? Maybe at a later date</p><p>Without further ado, please enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerith retreated to admire her handiwork with a pleased smile. Fading quick as her lips pursed accompanied by a frown.<em> So skinny…</em> The grey t-shirt hung off his slender frame almost laughably, slipping off to the side and exposing his left shoulder, it masked the worst of his injuries but the scabs and burns across his forearms. Leaning forward to inspect him, the once daffodil coloured strands, now a dull medallion yellow. Head slumped down to chest and lolled to the side, like an abandoned doll. Despite having just freshly bathed and washed, his gravity defying hair began to show early signs of recovery.</p><p>“Hmm…You need to eat something, mister!” </p><p>Distant clink of glasses and a cheer, that’s right they were at Seventh Heaven! Aerith clapped her hands together, bright eyed, musing “We can have Marlene whip up some of Tifa’s famous eggs and chips!” The desolate male drooled onto his shirt, she released a pent-up sigh, retrieving a handful tissues by his bedside.</p><p>As Aerith dabbed at the pooling saliva, her gaze wandered to his high cheekbones and tapered jaw, rueing his languished figure. A bitter taste filled her mouth; swallowing she continued, “Someone’s excited for their eggs and chips!”</p><p>She smoothed her wrinkled dress, grimacing as the still damp hems brushed against her thighs, eliciting a shiver. “I’ll be right back, okay Cloud?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Angling her head to the side, she studied Tifa. The bar hostess manned the counter with an empty smile drawn across her lips, the same empty smile that never reached the cheeks or eyes, just the corner of their lips.</p><p>A simple courtesy.</p><p>The barstools and counter occupied with conversation buzzing, while the tables remained empty. Drawn to the distracted owner/bar hostess. <em>So popular!</em> Their relationship was and still largely a secret except amongst their friends, even some were kept in the dark. Reno and Rude in particular, astonishingly it was the latter with the tendency to blab, unintentionallyhowever.</p><p>Aerith tip toed to the kitchen, not wanting to draw attention from the moth-like ears, too many times she’d been caught snacking at midnight. Much to Tifa’s chagrin. Coming to a pause around the corner of the saloon style doors, she sucked in a deep breath to compose herself. The aroma of goose fat and herbs tickled her nose, rousing even her lost appetite. She poked her head through.</p><p>“Marlene?”</p><p>The sweet child swivelled on top of the flimsy looking purple plastic stool, spatula in hand and beaming. “Aerith!” she glanced down to watch her step and rushed over to envelop in a tight squeeze before pulling back with a worried pucker “Is he okay?”</p><p>“Just fine.” Aerith brushed a strand of hair out of Marlene’s eyes with a faint smile, adding with a playful wink, “Maybe a little hungry?” Failing to suppress a chuckle as the young girl’s eyes brightened, she caught on quick. <em>Maybe that’s why Tifa trusted her to man the bar at such a tender age…</em></p><p>Still, four was a bit of a stretch. Six…Wasn’t that much better.</p><p>Just marginally in her books.</p><p>“Coming right up!” Marlene rushed back to the stove, climbing onto the stool with a wide waddle and peering down at the newest batch. “Right after Mr. Wymer…” She added with a slight frown. Aerith suppressed the urge to mother her with cuddles and kisses, if to soothe her aching mind and body for just a minute. <em>Such a sweet child! </em></p><p>“Thank you, Marlene.”</p><p>The girl bobbed her head, still focused on the stove with a grim determination. “Mhm!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tifa stepped through with a towel running through her damp hair, dreading to ask. She could not bring herself to peer into his room. Especially since she just finished tucking Marlene in, reassuring her that Cloud would be <em>peachy</em>, as she put it. Among other things, she didn’t want to disturb his rest. At least, she believed as much, given Aerith’s presence in their bedroom, peering into an old tome, deducing it was one of many fiction books she enjoyed in her spare time.</p><p>“…How are you?”</p><p>The question startled Aerith as if being snapped out of a trance. “Fine…just fine. How was tonight?” A dainty fist raised up to pink lips, clearing her throat. Lush emeralds stole a glance, flicking back to the book as their gazes met. Tifa squinted, lips pressing into a fine line. <em>Hmm... </em>She shrugged and ambled around, collapsing onto her side of the dull brown queen-sized bed. Eyeing her partner, the entire time counting the seconds in her head.</p><p><em>28…29…30</em>. Tifa waited for the elegant hand to turn the page. The lack of movement, confirming her suspicions, “It was fine, I guess. The usual crowd for a Tuesday night, a couple of construction workers asked me out.”</p><p>“That’s nice…” Aerith gave a distant response.</p><p> “I accepted, of course. On the condition they take me together.”</p><p>“That’s lovely…I hope you have fun.”</p><p>A vein bulged in Tifa’s forehead, “…Aerith!”</p><p>“I’m listening…”</p><p>“AERITH!”</p><p>Aerith jolted atop the mattress, the book slipped from her grasp and fell shut between her thighs. “H-Huh?!”</p><p>Tifa delivered a flat stare.</p><p>The flower girl shrunk, bowing her head down meekly, stealing peeks at her like a scolded child. “S..Sorry. I was distracted.” Tifa shook her head and sighed, waving her away.</p><p>“Never mind.”</p><p>Aerith grasped her by the wrist with one hand and then the other. A tinge of needy spiced her voice, “I said I’m sorry! Please? Don’t be mad.” Pleading with wide puppy dog eyes. Tifa averted her gaze to the side, cursing silently, it was working. A light tug on her wrist and then a cutesy whine.</p><p>“Fine…” Tifa relented, meeting the vibrant emerald eyes with a faint smile.</p><p>Aerith returned the gesture, yanking her over into a comforting embrace, the sweet and heady scent of lilac with a hint of honey. A well-deserved reprieve from the fatigue of the day, the muscles in her shoulder unknotted, easing the ache in her neck. An aura of </p><p>“So, what were you talking about?”</p><p>Tifa plied away from the hug with a slight smirk, “Oh, just how you were holding up…” she trailed off.</p><p>“Me? I’m fine, just a bit tired—</p><p>“And the fact that I agreed to participate in a three way with some construction workers.”</p><p>Aerith stared at her blankly as the cogs in her brain turned, processing the titbit with extraordinary naivety. A smile tweaked at Tifa’s lips—And then guilt as the former sector five slum girl gasped, clasping both hands over their lips, seeing the hurt in their eyes.</p><p>“I was just joking…Said it to see if you were paying attention. Don’t be upset?” Tifa elaborated with a hunched shrug, hoping she would find the humour. The pouting lips and crossed arms said otherwise.</p><p>“Hmph…”, Aerith sulked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “Not funny..”</p><p>Quick to chase, Tifa climbed after and enveloped her from behind, burying her lips into the crook of the protesting woman’s neck, “Come on, I bought Ice cream, didn’t I? And Cloud!” she added as an afterthought. The struggling ceased, Aerith cast their head to the ground. The image of her childhood friend, decrepit and dying churned her stomach. “How…How is he?”</p><p>A hand clasped around her wrist with a firm squeeze. Aerith’s voice, barely a whisper. “Tifa…I—” The grip tightened until the whites of the knuckles blossomed to the surface of the alabaster skin. “I’m worried about him…He wouldn’t eat, I left the bowl by his side. A—And his skin…” Aerith started to ramble. Tifa leaned to the side, studying their expression. The light of the lamp by their bedside cast her features in a dim shadow the wide curious gaze absent instead, puffy lids, thicker bottom lip pushed into a light pout and the slight rawness around her nostrils.</p><p>
  <em>She’s been…</em>
</p><p>Tifa recalled a quote, “Eyes of innocence; Face of an angel. A dreamer…And a smile that hides more pain than you can ever imagine.”</p><p>
  <em>How fitting.</em>
</p><p>“H..Huh?” The flower girl gave a quizzical pinch of her brow.</p><p>“Nothing…Cloud will be fine.” Tifa bobbed her head, averting her gaze down to the hardwood floors of their bedroom. “He just needs some rest. Come on.” Beckoning with both hands as she retreated to her respective side. Teasing, “It’s your turn to be big spoon. Otherwise I might develop a craving for ice cream.”</p><p>“Hmph…So petty.” Aerith retrieved the old book and set it by the beside before she settled in besides, draping her arm across Tifa’s waist and sliding the other under their fluffy white pillow. Tugging the thin sheets between them up to chest height.</p><p>The bar hostess chuckled and shut her eyes, nuzzling the pillow gently. Yet like a mosquito bite, the thought itched, gnawing at her mind. “Hey…”</p><p>“Hmm?” Aerith nuzzled her in the back of the head.</p><p>“Have I ever told you the story of when we were kids?”</p><p>“Umm…I don’t think so?”</p><p>Tifa opened her eyes, staring at the damp towel laying by her chest. The bundle of cotton formed a peak, the pointed tip reminded her of home…Reminded of…”When Cloud and I were kids, when my mother died…I…I believed that if I crossed Mt. Nibel, I could see her again.” The arm around her waist drew her in closer. “Cloud…He followed me and when I slipped, can you take a guess what happened?”</p><p>“Umm…He saved you? Like a real knight in shining armour?” Aerith suggested light-heartedly.</p><p>Her lips drew into a sombre upward tweak. “No. He didn’t.”</p><p>A quiet gasp followed.</p><p>“He tried to but failed. I nearly died that day as well…” Tifa clenched her fist, resisting the flow of heat underneath her eyelids. “He survived that drop, unharmed. It was nearly an eight-metre fall.”</p><p>“S..So what happened next?”</p><p>“..Huh? Oh…My dad came and took me back—” Her voice choked upon reminiscing the aftermath. The crimson cheeks, the wobbling moustache and splutter of saliva as he bellowed. A single tear trickled down her cheek, <em>I’m sorry…I should’ve...</em></p><p>“Hmn? Is that it?”</p><p>“…Yep.”</p><p>“Oh…I suppose Cloud is pretty tough.”</p><p>“Just reminding you.”</p><p>“I did hire him to be my bodyguard!” Aerith quipped and pressed their lips against the back of her left shoulder, nudging. Sensing the light frown wielded by the wide innocent emeralds. How could Gaia produce such a pure and innocent soul? Was it an act of mercy bestowed upon for all the loss and suffering?</p><p>It elicited a chuckle from.</p><p>“…Goodnight Aerith.”</p><p>“Nighty, night, Tifa.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cold.</p><p>Dark. Pitch black.</p><p>
  <em>Where am I…? I was just sleeping, wasn’t I? Ow!</em>
</p><p>Aerith pinched herself with a wince. The lack of colour, flavour and joy imparted a dull ache into her bones. As if the space served no other purpose than to rob the very meaning of life from.</p><p>She searched her surroundings, attempting to orient with sparse success, no matter where she looked, in any direction, nothing. Just a never-ending blackness. An all-consuming void. <em>Strange, I can see my arms and legs just fine…</em></p><p>Before she could continue the thought a supernatural force beckoned, she obeyed and twisted around to the source. It emanated neither sound, colour nor smell. An inky figure lurked ahead, stumbling towards her with an outstretched hand and an audible groan. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as it drew near, the shadowy cloak fell away in layers.</p><p>
  <em>Cloud…?</em>
</p><p>He gurgled and continued at with wide, terror-stricken eyes, Aerith braced to catch him. Only for him to pass through like a ghost. She spun around to give chase. “Wait—Don’t leave!” He grinded to a halt, the distress and emotion draining until unfocused arctic teal eyes trained on her.</p><p>For but an instant.</p><p>She became him.</p><p>A calm monotonous speech replaying and mixing, a deafening incomprehensible jumble. Limbs shackled like an animal. The kiss of steel searing flesh, not once, not twice, countless, endless. Scoring meat. A nauseating thickness in the air. Savage, bitter sparks course through his veins, cutting to the bone. Narrow rings of white, red and black. Mind dotted with a thousand pin pricks dipped in magma. A crushing sensation., A perpetual thirst. The promise of release.</p><p>The promise of loss.</p><p>Aerith found herself on a knee staring into the ground, clasping her chest. Languid. Her breath spilled out like whispers. Mind blanked out until the scuffle of feet receding. <em>Come back…Don’t leave, not again!</em> She reached her hand out, fighting through the heaviness in her limbs, towards the footsteps.</p><p>A voice tipped like an icicle slick with poison echoed.</p><p>Feminine. Calm, intense.</p><p>Alien.</p><p>
  <em>“He belongs to me now, child…”</em>
</p><p>Aerith’s heart sank into the void below, declaration piercing her like the pointed tip of a blade. The sheer cruelty in the voice was dizzying. Despair seeped into her veins, robbing all but the last vestiges of will. She slumped and hung her head; the knob of her knee pressed into her shoulder. A sense of numbness consumed her from the waist up.</p><p>Until a clutch on her shoulder bled a warm radiant trickle into the taut muscles, like an antidote. A quiet but vibrant presence glowed from behind, motherly to the touch and a welcome stranger. They thrummed with life. An  almost familial sensation of comfort, <em>…Mom?</em> No, they had never met before but then why was it so familiar? Aerith grasped at the hand, only to brush her own shoulder.</p><p>A flicker of a boy. Lemony blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Seated along atop a wooden chair, legs swinging and gritting his teeth. A destroyed figurine shattered into splinters. Doubt, confusion and concern filled her chest. Hesitation and then anger, clarity ebbing at the latter. A strand of blonde hair fell over obscured her vision, a hand brushed it aside with a sigh and skipped over to the frustrated child.</p><p>The scene faded out in a blinding light. Remnants of sentiment lingered within.</p><p>
  <em>...Mom. </em>
</p><p>“…Save him.” A gentle womanly voice tailoring off into a haunting whisper. Aerith drew from the light rising slowly to her feet, lifting her gaze to meet the emptiness ahead with a pinched  expression. Fatigue subsiding away with each thrum. Their existence waned, straining to maintain itself against the darkness pushing itself against its presence. Her knees buckled, without.</p><p>Aerith grew increasingly aware of her heartbeat as it increased beat by beat. Muscles coiling and uncoiling in anticipation, a tenacity she hadn’t experienced since Sephiroth. She swung her arms out in front, slashing at the darkness as if to cut it.</p><p>With a final effort it implored. “Please…”</p><p>The presence vanished.</p><p>Along with her newfound resolve.</p><p>Without warning the floor underneath opened, a moment of weightlessness then the rush of air.</p><p>She was falling.</p><p>The void swallowing her whole all whilst the alien voice slung a final jeer at.</p><p>
  <em>“Despair, foolish child of Cetra…”</em>
</p><p>And despair she did.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I left a few clues too many for the mysterious presence and the 'antagonist'.</p><p>Let me know your guesses in the comment section!</p><p>Hope I did well with all the 'canon' material</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! Pretty please!</p><p>Any advice on how to improve is greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>